


红袖 （勋兴R18）

by ONLYX



Category: HunLay 勋兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *军官x舞厅老板*大年龄差，23x35*是随手写的练笔





	红袖 （勋兴R18）

00  
美人舞红袖，  
三十犹风流。  
01  
“红袖”位于整座城最繁华的街道，白日里能见着一些青春靓丽的女孩子，手挽手结伴走出来。后脚就迈进女人们企望已久的大商场，不挑上一两件漂亮衣服是不乐意回的。  
她们是红袖的歌女舞女——是整个百乐门里最顶尖的货色，有钱人尚且远观不可亵玩，穷鬼更是可望不可及。  
多少恪守妇德、早早嫁了人上下操持的女性恨红袖恨得牙痒痒，哪来的老板有本事养出这么一群小妖精，叫男人们前赴后继，流连忘返。  
“哎呦，怎么啦？”女孩子们被老板养得娇蛮，一个两个比大家小姐还不饶人，台上卖笑台下泼辣，“咱又没抱你男人睡觉！唱歌跳舞的怎么不算本事？您瞧瞧哪个男人不想把银钱往红袖送？”  
路上遇到了怨妇，遇上那么些个心怀不轨的男人，姑娘们爱把老板拿出来吓人。这一来二去的，红袖幕后老板的名声也就这么传开了。  
“听说没？红袖那个老板，都三十五了，却仍然是风韵十足啊。”  
“嗨，不是说那批歌女舞女都是老板亲自带的吗？养得出这样的姑娘，上头那个指不定是勾引过多少男人，玩了几十年欲擒故纵把戏的。”  
“小点声小点声！知道人背后靠的是谁吗？乱嚼舌根叫人听了去，赶明儿就有当兵的来找你！”  
“那老板是男是女啊？”  
“男女不知，只知道上次一小少爷去红袖，对人家头牌歌女闹事儿，老板隔着帘儿发话，面也不露的，就叫人卸了他的手还不许诺。最后你猜怎么着？”  
“这事儿谁不知道！全城的医馆愣是没人敢接待，那双手啊就这么废了。人家家人声儿也不敢吭，被人压的死死的。”  
“呦呵，这谁啊这？”  
“全城上下有这权势的还有谁？哎，你瞧那个，走进红袖的那个军官——”  
“只能是吴家的小太子，吴世勋啊。”  
02  
街头巷尾传着红袖老板的八卦，说他妖精转世祸国殃民，说他三十好几的人，拿媚术勾引了吴小少爷，甚至还传他是个丰满有致的风尘女子。  
吴世勋听着好笑，一一复述给张艺兴，上下打量他今日红色的褂袍。  
“你别说，你这身要改成旗袍，搁外头一站，大概谁都以为你才是这儿的头牌，每日这请柬啊，得送到塞不下为止。”  
张艺兴无奈，绕开他伸来的腿给他添茶。  
“外面瞎讲，有什么好听的。”他把茶盏添至半满，手腕一抖便停下，拈起盘子里一块糕点送到小太子嘴边，“倒不如听心心唱歌，我亲自教的。”  
他指间捻着的点心小巧，白白软软的糯米团子，里面包了一点红。  
吴世勋张嘴，连带他细巧的指尖一起含入口中，舌尖挑逗几番才肯放走。  
“心心？是上次那个被你救下来的姑娘？”他懒懒地问，往软榻上一靠，原本二楼包间是看台上姑娘的绝佳位置，他却毫不在意，“有几分漂亮，但不如我的兴兴——”  
张艺兴刚一起身就被他猛地扯住腰间衣物，跌跌撞撞过去，坐在软榻边儿上，一手覆着腰上来回摩挲的大手，一手按在吴世勋胸口。他气恼，往小太子手背上戳了一下。  
“瞧外头给我传的！什么我一生气卸了人家的手，我明明挡着我家心心呢，帘子后面脸也不露的，可不是你吗？”他继续道，仿佛面前人不是他人口中那个冷酷无情的军官，而只是他可以随意娇嗔的哪个情人，“我都三十五了，做事哪有那么不经脑子？”  
吴世勋爱他嗔怪的神色，拉他下来狠狠吻他，叫人把包间厚重的帘子放下来，外头女孩儿的歌声顿时轻了许多。  
“我的傻哥哥，你大我一轮，又跟我这么些时间，总不见得连我想什么都不知道。”他笑，故意拿军官裤底下已经硬挺的性器去蹭张艺兴的臀尖儿。  
“想干你这件事，我从来不过脑子的。”  
03  
张艺兴今日穿的褂袍好看，是吴世勋得了布料亲自为他量了尺寸托人裁的。绸面儿的正红色微微泛光，衬他肤白胜雪，领子上、盘扣处以及袖口，黑色蚕纱线和时兴蕾丝制的花纹。他每每伸手去拨弄领子，一点漫不经心的神情，身上那股风尘却禁欲的气息叫吴世勋挪不开眼。  
他坐起来同张艺兴接吻，手上急切地解他脖颈处的盘扣。张艺兴由着他闹，顺势靠进他怀里搂着他脖颈，美目半阖，一派烟雨迷蒙。唇角那抹笑意一挑，心上乱了万马千军。  
吴世勋一直觉得张艺兴叫他爱的，叫他欲罢不能的有一部分来自他颦笑举动间带有的气质。比他多了十二年风尘打磨，如今到他手里，是一块光滑细腻的美玉。偶尔在他平淡的温柔间流露出浪荡风流，轻轻巧巧，一眼足够惑人。  
哪怕不是女人，一声“狐颜媚骨”称他大概也不算过。  
张艺兴的性感来自于他的慵懒随意，往往一个动作带千万风情。像他倾茶——衣袖微抬，露出底下雪白一节皓腕，多余动作也无，偏偏叫人心思旖旎——水声一停，又轻轻扯住衣袖，抬眼瞧一瞧你，若是眼神对上了，就施施然一笑。一对儿酒窝添几分稚气，以为他二十多岁也是有的。  
此刻他倚在军官怀中，面上泛起的红像伶人未褪的赤黛，一手挂在吴世勋肩上，绕过去抚弄他的侧颈，一手顺着他下巴颏儿滑落，解他军装扣子。  
吴世勋被他手指的动作勾得小腹一紧，捉住他的手，轻咬他指尖。  
带着糯米团子上的糖粉，又是一段红袖添香。  
04  
张艺兴是被他调教透了的，光是亲吻撩拨就情迷意乱，口中泄出一声柔软的低喘，抬起腰方便小吴军官把自己的底裤脱下，带着茧的手在臀尖儿腿根来回抚摸。张艺兴那副猫儿被挠了肚皮似的神情让吴世勋好生心痒，胯部贴在他大腿肉上磨蹭，不顾那繁复的盘扣就要去吻他雪白的颈项。  
“急什么！”他一声嗔怪叫人酥到骨头缝里去，衣服长摆下泛起红的两条腿乖乖并起坐在沿上，抬手细致地解开衣领的盘扣，末了向两边扯扯，露出两翘锁骨和一大片莹莹润润的胸口。  
光瞧他半遮半掩赤裸的模样绝对想不到的——这竟已是个早到而立的男人。他白得如同上好羊脂玉，轻轻一碰就泛粉，叫少女也嫉妒的风姿，又有寻常人妇无法企及的妩媚风情。  
吴世勋扳着他肩膀，贪婪地在他裸露的身体上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记。身上像是开了一片梅花林，踏雪寻访了，才知是有主人精心伺弄的。  
知道他的小军爷向来急得很，张艺兴只是笑，搭着他肩膀跨坐在他腰间，长长的衣摆撩开，让吴世勋的手沾了药膏绕去身后。  
他手掌心烫人得很，往丰润的臀肉上打一下，留了一片绯红，掌心里荡开肉浪，怀里人闷哼一声，翘起屁股，软肉从指缝间溢出。他面儿上流露出难以言明的风流神色——是dale吴世勋的那十二年造就的。手臂如同柔软的白蛇一般缠上军爷的肩膀，将挺立的乳尖送到他口中。  
身上被吴世勋调教得敏感，被人舔弄着乳尖，底下被手指开拓着的小嘴就痒得夹紧了，多戳弄几下就骚得流水儿，让吴世勋不讲道理的抽插愈发顺畅，没入到指根，在张艺兴白软的臀肉上拍出清脆声响。  
他等得急了，不一会儿就塞进两三根手指，指尖碾过每一片软肉，把张艺兴操得止不住声儿，小屁股一起一落地主动配合。  
小军爷终于舍得放开他胸前被咬得红肿、水光淋漓的乳头，在他锁骨上留一个牙印，才慢悠悠开口。  
“上次卸了人家手的事儿，是为你做的。”  
“…唔……？”红袖的老板衣衫零落，眼带媚态，一边扭着腰吞吃穴里的手指，一边软着手腕儿抽去军爷的皮带，解开裤链，把那粗长的肉棒放出来抵在会阴处蹭动。  
“他那哪里是看心心？他是盯上你了——我的张老板。”小军爷不耐烦地哼一声，“你没瞧他眼睛都快长你身上了？我看着烦，他还想来碰你……”  
他倨傲地抬起下巴，把埋在张艺兴后穴里的手指抽出来，粘连着被带出的液体抹到自己的性器上，示意张艺兴自己坐上去。  
“看着不爽。能留他一对眼珠子算我大方。”  
张艺兴乖乖握住他的肉棒抵在穴口，一点点往里送，扬起头喘息，喉结处滑下汗珠：“艺兴……左不过是个老男人了，哪里…嗯…要、要小吴爷费这心思……啊！”  
小军爷不等他埋怨完，扣着他的大腿往下一按，肉棒直顶进小穴深处，硬是把张老板顶的腰也软了，那一声又尖又媚的呻吟也没含住，被坐起来咬他嘴的小军爷一并卷入唇舌。  
“我不管。”他含糊道，“你自个儿不知道有多招人，就得我替你留心着。”  
“谁说你老？我看你倒是风流正好。”  
04  
吴世勋挺胯操弄怀里满面潮红的人，他一双白皙的腿环在自己腰上，着力点仅仅是穴里那根不断进出的肉棒，揪住了平整的军服，口中满是浪荡的情话，叫人看着听着都是一片迤逦。  
“唔嗯……世、世勋呐……”张艺兴走过的风月也不少，只偏偏吴世勋每每让他神智出走，总是无意间就讲些叫人开心的话，“好深……”  
吴世勋埋在他颈间舔吻，让他的敏感处被上下里外全部攻占，动情时低哑的嗓子叫他名字，叫张艺兴，艺兴，总是让他无法遏制地颤抖。  
忽的吴世勋将他抱得更紧，几乎勒着他的腰，虎牙咬着他耳廓：“张老板可以叫得再大声些。客人们还都在楼下，旁边的包间也有人吧？他们是来听姑娘们唱歌的……只是万一听到了老板在包间里被男人操得浪叫……是不是就要移情别恋了？”  
他说着狠狠顶在张艺兴敏感点上，看他压抑住呻吟，绷紧了脖子咬住嘴唇的样子。  
他好喜欢在张艺兴咬住唇的时候吻他酒窝，那深深陷入进去的两盏桃花醉。  
张艺兴在他的恶劣下终于被攻陷，硬了许久的玉茎终于吐了精，一片白浊沾在昂贵的布料上。  
吴世勋享受着他穴里的软肉因为高潮而夹紧了自己收缩着伺候，颈侧的血管暴露出来，只等着张艺兴不应期一过就准备把他按在榻上操到他求饶。  
张艺兴缓过神来，细细喘着，嘟着嘴撩开衣摆：“都脏了……”  
“叫人手洗。”吴世勋不在意，叫他再给张艺兴订一件也可以，多给他一次吃豆腐的机会，“或者你说几句好听的，再去给你做。”  
“哼……”张艺兴轻笑一声，前后摆腰浅浅套弄着穴里的肉棒，“你想的倒是好。想听什么呀？”  
没等吴世勋回答，他坐起来些，只留了伞状的顶端堵在穴口不让里面泛滥的淫水流出来。  
“是要我夸小勋把我干得舒服，还是要我求着你肏啊？”  
下一秒随着张艺兴压低了的惊呼，吴世勋给他来了个天翻地覆，把他压在软榻上折起两条长腿，看着底下那张小嘴儿含着肉棒的样子，忍耐的笑意在脸上竟然有些狰狞。  
“还是张老板会玩。”  
他扣住张艺兴的脚踝往下压，整根捅进穴内，狠狠撞在敏感点上九浅一深地干他。张艺兴没几下就被他干出哭腔来，胡乱扭着身体想要逃开过于剧烈的快感，吴世勋却一手就扣住他双腕压在榻上，打开他的身体叫他无处可躲。  
张艺兴在他身下委委屈屈地哭，像小孩子似的打哭嗝儿。每次打嗝的时候小腹一抽一抽的，偏生吴世勋还在不停地蹂躏他的后穴，感觉太奇怪了。  
“别、别动了……小勋……小勋……”  
05  
小勋是他还在舞厅唱歌时第一次见到吴世勋，看着他扯着父亲衣角的样子，笑着开口叫他的。  
没想到后来小家伙长大了，自己一人走进了舞厅，见了幕后老板，就三天两天不务正业往这儿跑。  
他的小勋在那时就已经是外界名声响亮的小太子、小吴爷了，看他把被家人抛弃的穷女孩儿带进舞厅里，洗干净了脸问她要不要留下来。  
红袖舞厅里的歌女舞女都是差不多的来头，从暗娼馆逃出来的，被家人抛弃到街上的，被张艺兴收留下来。条件好的跟他学唱歌学跳舞，其余的就帮忙当个打杂丫头。  
吴世勋知道舞厅要有人闹事，受伤的总是老板，所以当他看到那个小时候递给自己糖笑着叫小勋的人，就开了口。  
“你跟我，以后我罩着红袖，准定没人来闹。”  
其实吴世勋也知道，张艺兴一开始跟他，不是心甘情愿的，他是为了那些姑娘们。她们都经历过比死亡更绝望的事，叫人怎么舍得再让她们体会无人施救的绝望。  
所以张艺兴点点头，说好。  
第一次跟张艺兴做的时候，吴世勋瞧见他脸上露出惊讶的，暗自神伤的表情。  
他没想过他的小勋也会觊觎他。  
他以为那十二岁是永远跨了半个辈分的鸿沟。  
可是吴世勋是谁？  
是天不怕地不怕皇帝老儿管不着的小吴爷。  
他乐意喜欢谁就喜欢谁。  
城里姑娘家排着队都想当他夫人，要能有机会脱光了上他的床，怕是扔了清白也要赖着他的。  
可张艺兴，他那天在被吴世勋吻住的时候，轻轻推开了他。  
“小勋，”他说，“你要是一时兴起，我陪你也就陪了。但你要是为了我这事儿耽搁了，我担不起……”  
这句话给吴世勋气着了，也不管自己是个没搞过男人的主儿，压住张艺兴就要脱他衣服，手上动作不停，嘴上还气势汹汹：“让你看我是不是认真的！”  
“你要不信我拿我整个后半辈子发誓，我吴世勋对张艺兴，是认真的。”  
那天被他弄疼了的张艺兴，几乎是可以做他小叔的年纪，却哭得像个孩子，喘不过气来，脸上红彤彤的。  
“小勋……真好啊……”  
06  
张艺兴后来很少叫小勋，每次在床上叫时总是让吴世勋更加兴奋，偏偏他还就是爱点这把火，喜欢让吴世勋把自己吃干抹净。  
这不，眼看着台上的心心就要退场，有的客人们三三两两走到楼上休息室，张艺兴的心也跟着外面的脚步声绞紧了。但吴世勋不紧不慢地磨着他，把他吊在高潮的边缘，就是不肯给个痛快，非得要他说两句顺心话。  
张老板最终还是崩溃地哭出声儿，眼角红红的，挣开他的手，双臂搂住他的脖子凑近过去。  
“想要小勋……干我……可以把小勋的射在里面……”  
他也许无心，说话带着气音，小腰在吴世勋手中扭动。  
吴世勋看过他教心心在唱歌走路时有无无意在旗袍开叉处露出白皙的大腿，教白熙立麦唱歌时要怎么扭腰摆胯才招人，知道他会的多，却永远不知道他怎么能把求欢的话说的这样清纯又勾人。  
于是他舔掉了张艺兴的眼泪，把精液射在他穴里，又趁人还不多匆匆抱了他去房里造作。  
张艺兴抽抽噎噎像极了小兔子，缩在他怀里委屈，哪里还有一点人前圆滑的老板样子。  
“哎，我看别人说的对。”  
“红袖老板就是个妖精转世，专门来祸祸我。”  
07  
“啊，白熙！”心心踩着小高跟走下来，遇上了带上红色蕾丝手套正要上台的白熙，“看见艺兴哥了吗？我有事儿……”  
“今天小吴爷来。”白熙提醒她，看她愣愣红了的脸颊觉得可爱，凑上去亲一口留一个红唇印，“要不你今晚去我那，离他们远些。”  
“啊……哦……哦好……”  
心心看着远去的白熙，觉得红色真是衬她。  
像是心口上一朵玫瑰花。


End file.
